The field of the invention relates generally to electrical circuit protection fuses, and more specifically to compact fuse assemblies for high voltage, direct current (DC) electrical power distribution systems.
Fuses are widely used as overcurrent protection devices to prevent costly damage to electrical circuits. Fuse terminals typically form an electrical connection between an electrical power source and an electrical component or a combination of components arranged in an electrical circuit. One or more fusible links or elements, or a fuse element assembly, is connected between the fuse terminals, so that when electrical current flowing through the fuse exceeds a predetermined limit, the fusible elements melt and open one or more circuits through the fuse to prevent electrical component damage.
Certain types of fuse assemblies present ongoing challenges to fuse manufacturers. For example, fuse assemblies are now desired for direct current (DC) power system applications operating at higher voltages than conventional DC power systems. Existing electrical fuse assemblies are inadequate for the higher voltage DC power systems now proposed, and improvements are desired.